These Days: Episode Recaps (2.67/151-2.91/175)
What follows is a list of recaps of the main story developments of These Days: Episodes 151-175, which form part of Season 2: Episode 2.67/151 (Recap) Coming soon. Episode 2.68/152 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Sister Sister'' • In a charged but constructive exchange, estranged half-sister Ricki Wells and Vanessa Pritchard had it out at the latter's house. Vanessa revealed to Ricki that their father had told her there was some important news about Ricki, but that Vanessa should hear it from Ricki herself. However, their mutual acerbic sniping took the conversation on a detour about how the half-sisters 'hated' each other whilst growing up. Ricki stunned Vanessa by revealing that, rather than hating Vanessa, she was her secret role model - and that in actual fact, it was Vanessa that hated Ricki! After Ricki explained her reasoning, Vanessa revealed that what she felt towards Ricki growing up was animosity rather than hatred. Vanessa, her brother Greg, mum Helena and her dad, had their 'perfect little family' shattered when her dad had an affair with Ricki's mum - the end result being Ricki herself. Vanessa conceded that she probably should have saved her ire for Helena (Ricki's mum) rather than Ricki, but Ricki suggested that was somthing of a smokescreen as, under stress from Vanessa's animosity, Helena killed herself. Vanessa than demanded Ricki hold her responsible for Helena's death - presumably to ease her conscience - however, Ricki didn't reply, instead taking their heart-to-heart on another detour • Ricki was left stunned when Vanessa admitted that, as an angry teenager, she 'wanted to get in there first' when it came to rejecting Ricki, for fear that Ricki would otherwise reject her. Ricki then suggested this was because Vanessa was obsessed with being in control of things and 'winning.' Vanessa conceded this was probably true, but it was because the changes in her family brought about by Helena and Ricki made her feel so out of control, and she never wanted to feel that way again. So she worked even harder to 'prove' herself. Ricki then realised this need for control was probably what Vanessa's adolescent anorexia was about. However, Vanessa did not want to discuss that. The conversationt hen changed course, with Ricki admitting that she just wanted Vanessa to 'like' her when they were younger, even if lovng her was something of a longshot. Vanessa then asked why Ricki wasn't there for her two years ago, when Vanessa suffered a miscarriage. Ricki apologised and admitted she wanted to be, but felt Vanessa would only use the occasion to somehow use her as an emotional punchbag once again. Vanessa then asked if Ricki's guilt was the reason she came round to see her tonight - suddenly reminding Ricki why she had really come over (to tell Vanessa about her terminal brain tumour) • Ricki asked a hurt Vanessa if she genuinely cared, which Vanessa said she did. This prompted Ricki to challenge Vanessa to prove she cared, by coming to see Ricki at the hotel soon to find out, instead of Ricki 'always doing the running.' Vanessa promised she would, but Ricki made it clear she was unconvinced, leaving in her car as an ambivalent Vanessa pondered on her doorstep... Episode 2.69/153 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Poppy Appeal'' • Tensions continued to grow between Lisa, Glen and Nat over where baby Poppy was going to live - with Lisa and the Wykins or with Glen, Danielle, baby Dylan and baby Holly. In the end, this resulted in a heated confrontation initiated by Glen, between him and Nat, outside The Moonshine Inn. However, Nat reacted calmly and told Glen he was living in the past 'harking after Lisa.' He also reassured him he was not going to interfere in his paternity of baby Poppy in any way, before telling Glen to get out of his way and leaving the situation • Liz paid Lisa a visit in hospital, but inadvertantly bumped into estranged daughter (and midwife) Rebecca in the hospital corridor, when the visit had ended. Rebecca once again lashed out at Liz, accusing her of making excuses with her claims of being 'forced' to give Rebecca up as a baby by then husband and father to Rebecca, Michael Davies. However, Liz retaliated that Rebecca needed to make up her mind what she wanted from Liz, instead of simply lashing out all the time. She told Rebecca that if she wanted a proper conversation about it all, she knew where to find her - otherwise she wanted Rebecca to keep her distance permanently • AND the continued presence of Ricki at Hotel Republic sustained tensions between her, Steven and Hannah. An emotional Hannah later confided in security guard Marcus about how difficult the situation was for her, and found him to be entirely sympathetic. She also opined that the real reason Steven insists on letting her stay is because deep down, he still has feelings for Ricki - and she knows it. Later, Hannah thanked Marcus with a cuddle, but they were clocked by porter Bezza, who revelled in mocking the pair's 'friendly' encounter! Later on, as Ricki was explaining how her visit to estranged half-sister Vanessa went recently, he rubbed her arm sympathetically. However, this was witnessed by Hannah, who made it clear once again that she was unhappy with their closeness... Episode 2.70/154 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Hannah's Had Enough'' • An irate Glen '''returned home from work, letting off steam to adopted daughter '''Danielle '''about baby Poppy's precarious residency. Glen told her he felt he had no say in the decision, whereas Danielle took a more conciliatory tone by suggesting to him that maybe Lisa has a point - there are already two babies in the house, he is work all day and she is at school - could they really handle a third? This common sense advice resonated with Glen, who subsequently went over to Nat's house to sort it out with '''Lisa - who herself was busy telling Nat 'how frustrated she was with Glen! Nat advised her that it is only six weeks or so since Glen's late wife Holly died, so Glen's head must be all over the pace. As such, she should take a more diplomatic tone, which she agreed to. However, that all went out the window when Lisa answered the front door to Glen - and the warring parents agreed to mount a mutual legal challenge! Glen later returned home boasting to Danielle that, as a lawyer himself, the ball was very much in his court. However, an angry Danielle accused Glen of being self-indulgent and obsessed with always 'getting one up' in Lisa. She also revealed that she felt he had neglected both her and Liam in recent weeks before storming off upstairs - leaving Glen stunned... • At ''Doyle's '''Liz tried to reassure a nervous Joss when she revealed she was pregnant with boyfriend Bezza's child. However, Joss got freaked out and scuttled away back into the restaurant - where Liz found her own, estranged (grown-up) child - Rebecca - wanting to talk to her ouside. Far more open than she had been up to now, Rebecca listened intently as Liz conceded that giving Rebecca up was her biggest regret, and the wrong call to make. Liz also revealed that she had been in touch sporadically with her ex-husband/Rebecca's father Michael Davies, but the last time they spoke was some ten years ago, and they have never really moved on from him forcing Liz to give Rebecca up as a baby. Liz conceded that she thought a 'pretty little thing like Rebecca' would have no trouble finding a nice foster or adoptive family. Rebecca admitted that she actually did, and several times, but never settled because she just could not get over the fact that her own mother 'didn't want her.' Of course, Rebecca now understands that it wasn't that simple. Liz also admitted that she wanted Holly to be Rebecca, the daughter she never had. This prompted Rebecca to reveal that Liz doesn't have to substitute anyone for a daughter anymore, because she has the real thing. Rebecca then gave Liz an unexpected, emotional but very welcome hug, even calling her 'Mum' for the first time... • AND at Hotel Republic, Hannah and Steven once again argued over his true agena regarding Ricki. Hannah called him out and accused him of still being in love with Ricki, and challenged him to tell her she was wrong. However, when he couldn't answer, she stormed out on him. He later denied it, but the damage was done by then, and his reassurance sounded hollow to her, prompting her to warn him that maybe she should go, rather than Ricki. Later on, that is exactly what Hannah did, storming out of the hotel with her bags packed! He tried to placate her when he said he would tell Ricki to go if Hannah stayed.This seemed to work for a while - until Ricki '''herself appeared from behind them! Hannah then put Steven on the spot and asked him to tell her to go now, to her face. But when he fumbled, Hannah had enough, and left the hotel with her bags packed, as planned. Ricki guessed that that was about her, but Steven denied this, saying he and Hannah were 'having a few problems' and perhaps a bit of space would do them both some good. He then asked if Ricki had heard anything from half-sister Vanessa since their exchange last week. But Ricki said she had heard nothing yet, and probably would not - only for '''Vanessa '''herself to suddenly appear, standing in the lobby looking at Ricki! Episode 2.71/155 (Recap) *EPISODE TITLE: What A Carrie On!' • '''Jessica '''tried to persuade big sister '''Hannah '''to play Ricki at her own game over Steven. Hannah asked if she was supposed to apologise to Steven, move back into the hotel and pretend to be friends with Ricki - prompting Jessica to ask furtively if Hannah had any better ideas... • Following their row over where baby Poppy would live, '''Glen '''and '''Danielle '''made up, with both Glen and (seperately) '''Lisa '''coming to realise that no good would come of taking Poppy's residency dispute to court. As a result, Glen conceded to Lisa that the best thing all round would be if Poppy lived with Nat and Lisa, but stayed regulalry at Glen's • '''Ricki '''shocked half-sister '''Vanessa '''by revealing she is going back to Sydney to see out her terminal brain tumour illness. Vanessa tried to dissuade her but Ricki was adamant. This left a hurt and angry Vanessa wondering if Ricki only wanted to make peace with Vanessa to ease her conscience, rather than out of any genuine reason, prompting Vanessa to storm out on an exasperated Ricki... • 'AND 'at ''Newben College, friends and students Liam and Carrie were calmly chatting in the cafeteria Rendezvous ''- until '''Spike '''suddenly showed up, instantly raising Liam's hackles as he went to confront Spike, who explained that he had just started doing a part-time course there. However, Liam told him he didn't want Spike there and that no-one wants him around. This prompted an irate Spike to warn Liam he can't stop him. Liam saw red at this and went for Spike in a scuffle, abruptly ended when Spike threw his hot coffee all over Liam's top, presumably scalding him. Carrie expressed her shock at Spike's actions, prompting him to run off upset. She then ordered Liam to go to the men's toilets and put cold water on his chest straight away. Shortly after Liam did that, Carrie decided to go after Spike, finding him stood outside by the fence sulking. She tried to get the measure of his motives, beginning to wonder whether Spike's apparent sincerity was genuine, and that he really was being misunderstood by most people... Episode 2.72/156 (Recap) *EPISODE TITLE: Making Her Marcus!'' • At the shop, Noah '''stunned boss '''Lee '''by handing in his notice - concedeing that Liz Doyle had offered him a waiter's job at ''Doyle's ''for more hours. Lee, who is no fan of Liz, was evidently unimpressed by news of her gazumping his shop assistant! • '''Joss '''broke the news about her pregnancy to shocked boyfriend '''Bezza. Joss admitted she didn't know how it had happened, and suggested she had either forgotten to take the Pill one time because she was drunk, or a condom must have split one time while they had sex. A confused Joss pleaded with Bezza to 'say something', but he admitted he didn't know what to say, and feared he would say something he would regret. As a result, he hurried off, leaving Joss in limbo... • At Doyle's, Liz '''and '''Rosy '''had something of a catch-up - however when '''James '''entered the restaurant, a petrified Rosy made her excuses and abruptly left, prompting James to go after her and ask her about her behaviour. An emotional and embarrassed Rosy admitted she couldn't face James because he reminded her of his late brother (and her late partner),Ben, although she conceded her feelings were illogical. He gently coaxed her into a cuddle, and this proved a relief for both of them. He invited her to the pub to talk more about it, which she agreed to. Rosy appreciated James opening his heart about Ben there, as she did with him, and began to relax, conceding that she used to be fun-loving like her half-sisters. James suggested she seek some help for her feelings, but Rosy insisted that what she really needed was a job (until she restarts her nursing degree) and a place to live. James subsequently said he could help her out with one of those, and offered her a barmaid job, which she gratefully accepted • ''AND Sabrina' turned up for work unimpressed to find her allocated parking space had been stolen by another driver! This turned out to be security guard Marcus, who explained there was a function on at the hotel last night and some of the guests had stayed overnight, meaning his own parking space had been taken so he had to find another. Sabrina insisted that he move it, and a sexually tense game of cat-and-mouse ensued as Marcus moved his car - eventually leading to a charged kiss between the pair! However, Marcus remained coy, with Sabrina later discussing it with head receptionist and sister, Chandra. However, handyman and insecure boyfriend of Chandra, Todd, looked on jealolusly, later accusing Chandra (and Sabrina) of 'drooling' over Marcus. Chandra told him he was over-reacting, prompting him to retort 'Am I?' before storming off, leaving Chandra annoyed... • Episode 2.73/157 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Love Is A Battlefield'' • At the college, Spike 'and '''Carrie '''continued to warm to each other, in the absence of Liam. Initially she helped him out with some coursework, before conversation turned to their individual sexual relationships. Spike joked that he was 'a bit of a slapper', and conceded he was bi-sexual. As Carrie spoke of the three girls she'd ever been with - including current girlfriend Tegan - she admitted thatalthough she had fancied one or two lads in the past, she founds girls 'safer' and 'less complicated' - suggesting she was in fact bi-sexual but with a strong preference for girls, rather than gay as is usually how Carrie is considered to be. She then offered to shout him a coffee at ''Doyle's, but Spike admitted Liz had banned him from there because she held him partly responsible for Holly Wainwright's death. However, Carrie said she would tell Liz he was with her as a friend. When Spike asked if that would cause trouble, Carrie teased 'I thought you liked trouble?' Sunsequently they went to ''Doyle's ''together - with predictably disastrous results. Carrie ostensibly wound Liz up, winding herself up in the process, as she stuck up for Spike in the face of Liz's vitriol. Carrie then shocked Liz, Spike and the customers alike, by angrily clearing the counter of cups and condiments, sending them crashing to the floor. Carrie told Liz not to expect her to pay for that, before she and Spike left, leaving Liz aghast and wondering what that was all about • At the hotel, '''Todd '''and '''Chandra '''tried to clear the air over his 'irrational' jealousy over Marcus. Todd apologised but insisted he couldn't help how he felt. Chandra wasn't very sympathetic to this however, telling him if this is what (estranged wife) Rebecca 'had to put up with, no wonder she got out of it - while she still could!' Later, Todd confided about it with chambermaid '''Grace, who was considerably more sympathetic (however she is unaware that Todd domestically abused Rebecca, unlike Chandra). Grace advised him to swallow his pride and apologise to Chandra, assuring him she would understand. Todd smiled appreciatively at Grace's advice - but secretly he worried that Chandra wouldn't understand • AND RIcki '''stunned ex '''Steven '''by revealing she was going back to Sydney to see out the final days of her brain tumour. Steven tried his best to dissuade her, becoming uncharacteristically emotional. She told him staying in Newben to die would make things even harder. Steven countered that NOT staying in Newben would make things even harder, but Ricki left him alone at this point. Later, half-sister '''Vanessa '''also tried to dissuade Ricki from leaving, but Ricki insisted - instead encouraging Vanessa to come out to Sydney with her and take compassionate leave from her own job. After some persuasion, Vanessa agreed - on the conditon that Ricki was 100% sure this is what she wanted. Ricki then quipped that Vanessa was starting to 'sound like Steven'. As Ricki discussed both Steven's reaction earlier, and the complexity of their relationship, Vanessa secretly began to grow suspicious of Steven's motives. Vanessa later confronted Steven and openly analysed his motives toward Ricki. In the end, she asked him straight out if he was still in love with Ricki. He didn't reply... Episode 2.74/158 (Recap) *'''EPISODE TITLE: Pride And Prejudice • Liz tried her best to advise Joss over what to do about her unborn baby and Bezza, the latter of whom is avoiding Joss's texts and calls. Liz assured her that Bezza probably just needs some time to come to terms with potentially becoming a dad, but whatever happens, Liz told Joss she must not less Bezza pressure her into an abortion, to which Joss agree. At The Moonshine Inn, Chloe took pity on a brooding Bezza, and confided that although he loved Joss and did not want to lose her, he simply is not ready to be a father • Steph '''was bemused when dad Phil rang her to tell her Liz had accosted him at ''Doyle's ''earlier because of Carrie outburst. After the phone call, '''Jack '''admitted to Steph that he felt Carrie had been behaving oddly lately, and perhaps it was time to find out what the cause is. '''Carrie herself then arrived home very drunk and in a somewhat rebellious mood, prompting Jack and Steph's suspicions about her erratic behaviour to deepen • Chandra '''returned home to a highly apologetic '''Todd, but despite his reassurances, a nervous Chandra felt that they needed some time apart to reassess their relationship, and told him she was going to stay at the hotel for a few nights. But she insisted she was happy to talk to him at work and this did not mean things were over. However, Todd was crushed, and once Chandra had left, he tipped over the coffee table in frustration before breaking down in tears • Steven '''managed to fend off the suspicions of '''Vanessa '''about his true feelings for her half-sister Ricki - however she advised him that if he told Ricki that he loved her, she might actually see out her days in Newben rather than going back to Sydney. This appeared to have no impact on Steven though, as later he went round to Hanah's sister Jessica's flat, where Hannah had been staying, and '''Jessica '''let him in and left them alone to talk. An emotional Hannah explained how sidelines Steven had made her feel over RIcki, but Steven made no excuses; he apologised profusely and pleaded with her to come back to the hotel. She told him she was going to anyway, and they shared a mutually relieved cuddle after she promised him she would come back first thing in the morning... • '''James '''was impressed by elderly mum '''Joyce's insistence on helping out at the pub while Lisa is on maternity leave! However, she later had a 'funny turn', prompting a concerned James '''and '''Anita '''to insist she sit down and rest in the back room for a few minutes. Moments later, '''Rosy '''turned up again, telling James that although he had told her she could have a barmaid's job, he had neglect to tell her when she could start. Anita took offence to this, as James had not run it past her. However, James defensively insisted that since he owned the pub, he would decide who worked there. Anita felt humiliated by this rebuff and stormed off back into the bar, ignoring James's pleas to return. Rosy - who is a student nurse but whose degree is on hold until the next academic year - then became more concerned by what appeared to be a deterioration in Joyce's health. Joyce tried to speak but despite several attempts, everything she said came out slurred. Rosy then asked Joyce if she could lift one or both arms, but she couldn't. A panicked James then asked Rosy what was happening. She told him he needed to ring an ambulance 'right now', as she suspected Joyce was having a stroke... Episode 2.75/159 (Recap) *EPISODE TITLE: Boundary Changes' • '''Rosy '''came to visit '''James '''at ''Newben District Hospital, where she tried to reassure him following his mother Joyce's stroke the day before. They were later joined by a specialist treating Joyce, Dr. Belinda Grayson. Dr. Grayson revealed that Joyce could not currently form words because her speech was impaired, and early tests indicated she has feeling in the right side of her body, but not in her left. Dr. Grayson went on to inform James that Joyce will need physiotherapy, speech therapy and also psychotherapy as she comes to terms with her altered state of wellbeing. When James asked her to give him the worst case scenario recovery period, Dr. Grayson admitted it may take months, even years. But given Joyce's age, it may never happen at all. Rosy later tried to reassure a shaken James and encouraged her to visit Joyce. Once James got back home to The Moonshine Inn, he and partner Anita endured a somewhat tetchy exchanged, not helped by his shattered state. He chided her for not coming to the hospital at any point, prompting her to argue that she had to stay behind to look after their daughter Bonnie and keep the pub going... • At 'home' in the staff quarters of Hotel Republic, Libby '''admitted to stunned sister '''Grace '''that, unlike her, she hated living at the hotel and longed for her own space again. Libby later went to the pub, only to find other sister '''Chloe '''bickering with '''Lee '''about Chloe and Rosy's continued stay at his and Rebecca's place. Libby told Chloe she was going to meet up with half-sister Rosy at the ''Doyle's ''restaurant shortly and that she had a 'plan' that might suit all three of them - herself, Chloe and '''Rosy: that the trio should find a place and move in together! • Liz '''was bemused when '''Spike '''turned up at ''Doyle's ''to apologise on friend Carrie's behalf over her outburst the other day. He also admitted he missed Holly like Liz did, leaving her genuinely confused about the sincerity of Spike's nature for the very first time... • ''AND'' '''Bezza '''finally decided to front up to girlfriend '''Joss '''about their pregnancy - but soon find himself feeling the wrath of both Joss's dad '''Nat and brother Kenzo! When the couple were finally alone, Bezza was at pains to tell Joss how much she meant to him and how good they were as a couple, but made it plain that although he would never pressure her into anything, he simply felt that neither he as an individual, nor they as a couple, were truly ready for parenthood at this point in their lives... Episode 2.76/160 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Baby Baby Baby, Oh! Baby Baby Baby, No!'' Episode 2.77/161 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: A Sticki Ending'' Episode 2.78/162 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Black Sheep'' Episode 2.79/163 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: Abort'' Episode 2.80/164 (Recap) *''EPISODE TITLE: A Shot In The Dark''